<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fama se apaixonou pela a arte by NaraBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729580">A fama se apaixonou pela a arte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraBaby/pseuds/NaraBaby'>NaraBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mephilver, Se encante com versões diferentes dos personagens, Sonadow - Freeform, Venham se aventurar nessa delicia de história</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraBaby/pseuds/NaraBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurice Olgilvie um jovem ator mundialmente famoso por seus trabalhos, toda sua família segue a carreira e trabalha dentro do grande estúdio de Hollywood.<br/>Seus relacionamentos todos terminaram em fracassos e seu último terminou como abusivo. Maurice se recuperou com a ajuda do trabalho e de seus amigos.<br/>Um dia a família ouriço recebeu uma notícia que talvez mudasse suas vidas e seu modo de pensar sobre a vida "perfeita".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fama se apaixonou pela a arte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, trago essa história de outro site<br/>Mas espero que gostem :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na Califórnia onde uma família de atores morava, uma atriz chamada Aleena Beatriz muito requisitada em Hollywood junto com seus filhos que são trigêmeos Sonic, Sonia e Manic jovens de 19 anos. Estavam aproveitando seu dia de folga dormindo até tarde naquele dia, mas um  toque de telefone interrompe o sono de Aleena.</p>
<p>Pov Aleena</p>
<p>Eu acordei com o meu celular tocando, vida de atriz não é fácil acaba um trabalho e já tenho outro, pego o meu celular que estar na comonda ao lado da cama e vejo que é David meu empresário.</p>
<p>- Alô? – Eu bocejo e espero a sua resposta.</p>
<p>- Bom dia minha estrela, você dormiu bem?</p>
<p>- Bom dia, sim obrigada dormir bem</p>
<p>- Que bom, porque a minha estrela tem que estar descansada para brilhar sobre uma nova proposta que fizeram</p>
<p>- Mesmo? – Eu me sentei na cama – É sobre o que?</p>
<p>- Um filme de Augusto Montes, onde você irar trabalhar com seus filhos isto é se você aceitar a proposta é claro</p>
<p>- O que? – Meu sono vai embora e um sorriso cresce no meu rosto – Você esta brincando! Estive esperando por uma proposta assim há muito tempo e sim eu aceito com certeza</p>
<p>- Que bom gostou, vou confirmar a sua escolha e chegarei mais tarde com mais informações pra você e pros meninos, tenha um bom dia minha estrela</p>
<p>- Obrigada, tchau</p>
<p>Eu não acredito irei fazer um filme junto com os meus filhos, preciso contar a eles a novidade e também preciso acorda-los já que estar quase na hora do almoço, vou ao quarto do Sonic primeiro já que é do lado do meu e vejo-o tomando café.</p>
<p>Pov Sonic</p>
<p>Eu acordei cedo hoje pra dar uma corrida rápida no jardim da mansão, após isso voltei pro meu quarto e tomei um banho pra tirar o suor do corpo. Uso uma roupa leve pra ir tomar café que a Barbara a nossa cozinheira preparou e deixou no meu quarto. Enquanto eu tomo meu café vejo as mensagens do meu celular onde tinha do meu melhor amigo.</p>
<p>- Sonic, amigo você ta em casa?</p>
<p>- Oi amigo desculpa não responder na hora as mensagens</p>
<p>- Tudo bem, mas você ta em casa?</p>
<p>- Sim, por quê?</p>
<p>- Porque queríamos dar uma volta com você, já que Knuckles terminou de gravar o álbum dele ontem. O que você acha?</p>
<p>- Sim com certeza, que horas?</p>
<p>- Após o almoço, você quer levar o Scourge?</p>
<p>- Não, Tails eu e Scourge rompemos</p>
<p>- O que? O que Aconteceu?</p>
<p>- Eu te conto á tarde</p>
<p>- Ok, a gente se ver então</p>
<p>- Ok aguardado vocês</p>
<p>Eu fecho o aplicativo de mensagem e vejo a minha mãe abrindo a porta do quarto, me levanto dou um abraço nela.</p>
<p>- Bom dia querido – Ela me dar um beijo na testa.</p>
<p>- Bom dia mãe – Eu me afasto do abraço e olho pra ela – Desculpa acordar cedo, eu sei que hoje é nosso dia de folga, mas me deu vontade de correr essa manhã</p>
<p>- Que isso, meu amor?! Não tem problema além do mais tem que aproveitar a folga – Ela me dar um sorriso e sorrio de volta – Eu tenho uma novidade pra você e seus irmãos</p>
<p>- Serio? O que é mãe?</p>
<p>- Só vou contar pra vocês quando o David estiver aqui, ele vai explicar melhor – Ela começa a se afastar e indo em direção á porta – Eu vou acordar seus irmãos e vou tomar um banho pra me arrumar enquanto David ainda não chega</p>
<p>- Sim e mãe eu vou sair mais tarde com Tails e Knuckles</p>
<p>- Tudo bem – Ela me deu um sorriso e saiu, Dou um suspiro e começo a escolher a roupa pra sai com meus amigos.</p>
<p>Sem Pov</p>
<p>A família de Sonic após o café da manha, eles se acomodaram na sala de estar todos sentados no sofá Manic assistindo TV, Sonia mandando mensagem, Sonic lendo um livro e Aleena num telefonema.</p>
<p>  - O que vocês vão fazer hoje? – Sonia perguntou aos irmãos.</p>
<p>- Vou ficar o dia todo nesse sofá – Manic respondeu colocando os braços atrás da cabeça – E você?</p>
<p>- Eu vou ao shopping comprar uma bota nova pra mim, a Solange disse que essa já estar fora de moda – Disse Sonia levantado as pernas e mostrando as botas – Sonic, e você?</p>
<p>- Eu vou sair com Knuckles e Tails mais tarde – Disse Sonic tirando os olhos do livro e olhando pros irmãos – Eles disseram que queriam dar uma volta comigo</p>
<p>- Eles já sabem que você e aquele abusador terminaram? – Sonia questionou voltando a sua atenção ao smartphone.</p>
<p>- Não até essa manhã que Tails me questionou se queria que Scourge fosse conosco e eu disse logo a verdade pro Tails – Sonic suspirou e fechou o livro.</p>
<p>- Sonic se você tivesse percebido o comportamento abusivo dele com você logo que fizeram 1 ano ele não teria te machucado sentimentalmente – Disse Manic, mas logo Sonia interrompe.</p>
<p>- É Manic, mas também nós que não prestamos atenção necessária nesse detalhe</p>
<p>- Mas foi resolvido, eu terminei com ele e agora ele possivelmente já tem outra pessoa  – Sonic falou com uma cara seria e as orelhas abaixadas.</p>
<p>- Essa é uma possibilidade já que ele tem varias fãs e admiradoras </p>
<p>- Seja o que for, o próximo namorado que o Sonic tiver eu vou me certificar que seja o cara certo pra ele e que seja um excelente namorado – Disse Sonia tirando uma selfie dela e postando no instragam para seus fãs.</p>
<p>- Mas eu não quero namorar mais ninguém – Disse Sonic angustiado pegando seu celular que estava em seu bolso.</p>
<p>- Você vai, é só encontrar a pessoa certa – Disse Sonia com um sorriso confortante e Sonic com um olhar triste sorrir de volta.</p>
<p>Ambos os irmãos confortaram seu irmão azulado, já que sua figura paterna não convivia mais próximo deles fazendo com que o ouriço verde se afastasse de sua mãe aquela que se tornou ambos os papeis de pai e mãe. O pai dos ouriços tinha uma vida dupla, onde cuidava uma vez por mês de seus trigêmeos e passava o resto com sua outra família, Aleena descobriu essa façanha através de canais de fofocas e sites onde continha varias noticias sobre eles.</p>
<p>Aleena pediu divorcio, o pai dos ouriços foi embora quando os três tinha 12 anos de idade, Manic era muito próximo ao pai, assim como Sonia que era muito mimada pelo o pai e quanto a Sonic ele é mais próximo a mãe, os dois aceitaram a situação que o pai havia traído eles, menos Manic que demorou muito tempo pra aceitar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>